Forbidden Love
by Kenza Valentine
Summary: Mikasa, a highschool girl who recently discovered her feelings for her teacher, unable to stop them she put herself in an embarrassing condition, confessing her feelings for her teacher, surprisingly, he had the same feelings for her... And their relationship started.


**A/N: ** The fanfic was actually a RolePlay I had with my darling _**SKay6**_, She was Rivaille and I was Mikasa, and I thought that turning the RP into a fanfic would be better since it sounded like one, it's not finished yet so it might need about two or three more chapters? Not sure XD Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Highschool never sounded fun before, even though she was top of her class, Mikasa never enjoyed studying, it was always the same boring long day of torture, sometimes she would just think 'fuck it' and ignore all the homework she got, but then she wouldn't.

Not sure when she started liking it, but it was that one day when her maths teacher lent her his umbrella during that rainy day, from all teachers, he was the one she disliked the most, it's not because she hated maths, but because he seemed to have something against her, always giving her more homework to do than the rest students and such, and she was getting sick of it, but something changed on that day, something made her change her opinion about him.

He never looked that handsome before, in fact she never noticed he had blue eyes until she looked closely at his face that day, the sight of him under the rain, his wet hair and clothes made him look kinda…. sexy? It's not like she'd have a crush on him… or maybe she would?Rivaille was the new Highschool maths teacher after switching from his past highschool. He was the same cold serious teacher that wants every student to excel on his subject. Failure wasn't allowed in his class.

Mikasa Ackerman, one of his students caught his eyes. He first thought it was because she never cared about his class and never did the Homework he'd give her, but in the inside it was something different. Once she started attending all of his classes and doing all of the homework Rivaille was surprised. How come she'd change suddenly like that? It didn't stop him from wanting to get closer to her, that feeling was always there. That day when he found her standing at the school's entrance, looking up at the rainy sky and waiting, something inside him moved. Without a second thought, he had given her his umbrella, and stared into her eyes as if it was their first meeting. Since then, Rivaille's mind has been elsewhere. Few days passed and the girl found herself lost, she always wondered why her heart starts racing everytime he walked by her? why does her cheeks flush and her heat increase? When did she start waiting impatiently for his class to start more than any other class? But she never had a clear answer.

As an adult he tried clearing his mind, thinking straight, and getting things back in order…But he failed. There she is, coming into his class among the other students and taking a seat next to her best friends and chatting with him.

"Tch…" Rivaille clicked his tongue once he saw how close she got to whisper in Eren's ear.

It was only normal for her to be so close from Eren, she wouldn't deny that she liked him once, but it was hopeless to confess her feelings to him, not after he told her he liked her friend Annie and asked her to try help him get close to her, Mikasa wouldn't refuse helping Eren no matter what, their parents were close friends, she grew up along with him and Armin, and he might have considered her as a sister only, but to her their bond was so special, not to mention that she got even closer to him after her parents' death, she'd only find him next to her, cheering her up and trying his best to make her smile, after all, no brother would love to see his sister sad.

Her feelings for him didn't last any longer since he confessed his feelings for Annie to her, it hurt.. so much that she refused to go home with him that day, and it's as if the sky wanted to cover her tears when she was sanding at the school's entrance crying, even though it started raining she didn't move an inch, she didn't care if she'd get sick. But then he came, her teacher came and handed her that umbrella, for a second there she felt as if.. he was giving her some hopes back? Showing her that there's always someone who'd care about her? That one day, she realized he wasn't bad… he was nicer than she thought he would be…. he was perfect, he was a great teacher,… he looked so handsome whenever he wore that black shirt of his… his eyes were gorgeous… Honestly he was handsome. Wait? When did she start thinking of him that way? Why would she even think of him that way?

Mikasa could only sigh and try pushing those thoughts out of her mind. And since she got over her feelings for Eren apparently, she finally got the courage to help him with Annie, and she planned for them to meet, obviously she wouldn't go saying it out loud so everyone would hear, so she whispered close to his ear, telling him to go meet her in a certain place during the break.

Rivaille let out a long sigh that some of the students in the first raw have noticed. He turned his back to the class and started writing something on the blackboard. He felt both excited and disappointed. Why would he feel excited from teaching in a class like he always did up until now? He thought about it for a second as Mikasa's picture appeared in his mind. Why? How? Just last week he was having a slight interest in Petra, the art teacher. A pretty woman that almost all of the teachers had an eye for. He didn't like her that way, no, he was more thinking about finding a wife since his parents has been trying to get him with random women for a while now. And to be honest, Petra wasn't that bad after all. At least, that's what he thought…

Right now, his mind was thinking all about that girl, his student, who probably already has someone in her life, and who he knows nothing more about her but her name.

What was going on with him? He didn't know… But he was sure that Mikasa was the first woman that ever caught his interest. At this thought, Rivaille turned slowly back to face his class, everyone was looking down at their books, writing, except the girl in the middle raw. Staring at him with intense, piercing gazes…Mikasa Ackerman.

She always turned her gaze away from him before he notices, but this time.. this time she wouldn't, she kept staring into his eyes directly and it was probably the longest time she took while looking at him, she felt her heart beats fastening, her body shivered a bit at the strange feeling that ran through her body, she bit on her lip lightly before Eren's voice brought her mind back to its senses, questioning the reason she was looking at their teacher that way, Mikasa couldn't hide her blush, she glared at Eren and claimed she was lost in thoughts and her gaze was fixed on Rivaille accidentally, Eren shrugged in a way that tells he didn't believe her and he made a silly joke saying that she has a crush on their teacher, it was a simple joke, nothing more, but Mikasa wouldn't take it, it made her think for a second what if it was true? What if she actually likes him? She looked up shyly at him but at the moment their gazes met again she looked down instantly.

Rivaille's eyes blocked for a second, seeing it all happen under his eyes. What was that look for? What was that whisper for? And that blush when she talked to him… He couldn't stand it anymore, something was burning inside him. Was it what they call jealousy? He didn't care, he hated Eren, for no particular reason.

"Jaeger!" Rivaille shouted angrily through the room, as all the students' scared look went to gaze back at Eren.

"If you have enough time to laugh, then get your ass out of my classroom." He knew he was being rude, he knew he went too far. But he couldn't hold back his feelings anymore, something inside him, something was about to burst, and he had no choice but stand there, blame an innocent person for it. How childish it was… He couldn't believe he just did that. His eyes went to stare at Mikasa and this time, he softened his gaze without realizing it. How hard was it to get to you? Why are you so far?… Is he better than me? These questions ran through his mind as he felt suddenly down. He was in love…And he refused to admit it.

It took her a second before her gazes turned into glares, it's not like Eren was the only one laughing, Sasha and Connie never focused on his lessons, they always enjoy their time chatting and laughing, why would he kick Eren out of his class? Could it be….. he didn't like seeing her talking to him? Oh! Stop it Mikasa, what the hell are you thinking about? Her glare faded away when she realized how her thoughts were starting to get crazier, she leaned back against her chair and let out a deep sigh, she didn't know what was happening to her anymore, she looked at Eren as he left the classroom and then directly she looked again at him… she wanted answers to her questions…. her eyes were trying to find them in his, but she would only get more lost whenever she looked at those eyes of his, it was when she realized she had fallen for him… she fell for someone she's not supposed to fall for, she fell for her teacher.

If only it was under her control she'd stop it immediately, but it was stronger than her, her feelings were more powerful to stop now.

Rivaille quickly escaped her gaze, looking down at his book. Did she just glare? Of course she would. I just kicked her boyfriend out. How selfish and coward of me. Rivaille's thoughts were getting out of his control when he suddenly slammed the desk, luckily everyone thought it was because of the whispering that was going on around class, so no one suspected a thing. Rivaille let out a deep sigh and sat down on his chair, not wanting to look at her anymore. He knew it, he was getting weaker, and if he kept looking at her he'd keep destroying himself. Had he fallen that deep already? The answer was clear and he was now putting himself down for it.

Mikasa knew she won't be able to face these feelings all by herself, she knew that she's gonna need to talk about it to someone, and she thought why not talk to him himself? Since it concerns him after all, it'll be better to put things clear, and maybe he'd help herclear her mind and get her thoughts straight, so she decided that when the class is over, she'd take 5 minutes of his time and bother him with this, she just had to think of what to say and how to start all this, so it won't sound all weird.

Rivaille kept having deep thoughts while looking down at his book. He lost the fight before it ever begins. He no longer knew what he was doing. He decided finally to keep his mouth shut and let it all happen. He's an adult, he could clearly handle that. Pain was nothing after all since he had experienced worse. He sat down on his chair and calmly waited until the class ended, students going out at once as he finally could have some minutes for himself.

She took a deep breath and got up of her chair, Sasha was waiting for her but she just told her to leave and she'll join her later, so she made her steps forward and walked to his office.

"Um! Rivaille sensei… is it okay if I talked to you?" She asked, trying to keep herself from blushing, and her heart started racing once she was standing in front of him, this is obviously not going to be as easy as she thought.

Rivaille's eyes lift up finally from his book to fix her. She was there, right in front of him the girl that was haunting his mind the whole day. "Ackerman?…Sure, what is it?" He tried talking the most natural possible while keeping his cold expression. He was fine, at least, that's what he hoped.

"Well…. I don't know how to say this but…." She suddenly started feeling nervous, her eyes went down to look at the ground, trying to think of something to say. "L-Lately…. I've been having some weird feelings and…." But she couldn't, she ran out of words to say, she would only stand there playing with that scarf of hers, goddammit Mikasa, you shouldn't have came to talk to him if you don't even know what to say. She regretted it, and felt embarrassed, she had no idea on what to do next or what to say, she was completely clueless.

"I….. I think I love you." Those words uncontrollably came out of her mouth, she covered it instantly as her eyes widened, she didn't realize why the hell did she say that?

"I'm sorry… I think I should leave." She was way too shy to even look at him, she excused herself and left the classroom in a hurry.

Rivaille's eyes opened widely. Did he hear clearly? Or was he daydreaming again? The girl he was dreaming of day and night lately has came right to him to say…She loved him? Wait. It was impossible, she's a kid, and he's her teacher. That will never work. Rivaille tried to make himself believe that but something deep inside him decided to ignore it.

"Ackerman?…" Before he could even talk nor hold her arm, she ran away out of the classroom. He stood there, mouth wide open, still not believing what just happened. His heart was beating so fast it slightly hurt. "Shit…What was that?…" He was strangely smiling, not understanding why. He hadn't smiled in a real long while.

As for her, Mikasa was quite shocked about what she had just said, not wanting to meet anyone at that moment, she headed to the toilet the way to it seemed to get longer as her feet were feeling heavy all cause her heart was racing, and once she got there she closed the door and leaned against it panting. She rested her hand on her chest, feeling her heart beats getting faster and soon she started regretting talking to him.

"What did I do…?" How is she supposed to look at his face now? Will she even be able to act normal in front of him? Just what the hell was she thinking about when she said those words? She couldn't stand anymore and easily fell to the ground on her knees, she didn't even have the courage to attend the rest of the classes she had.

Rivaille's mind was no longer able to focus on anything. It was full of her, full of Mikasa. How could she run away after saying that? Now where can I find her? Rivaille was running around the corridors, looking for the girl as class already started. There's no way he'd let her go away, he had decided. He had to be true with his feelings at least. He must tell her, as soon as he could.

"Mikasa!" Rivaille suddenly shouted along the deserted corridor, not knowing whether he'll get a reply or not, but he could no longer wait. He was losing himself slowly.

She let out a long deep sigh, resting her hand on the door to help herself up. She thought she should go back and talk to him, tell him she didn't mean it for him and that she was thinking about someone else when she said it, she'd do anything just to get things fixed, she was satisfied with only looking at his face, and now she had to fucking ruin it. Mikasa got out of the toilet, walked alone in the corridor, she was way too late for her class, but she didn't really care. As she walked lost in her own thoughts, she heard his voice calling her name. "Hm?.." She lifted her head up to see him standing there.

'Fuck.' She thought, forgetting all she was planning on telling him.

Rivaille was standing at the other side of the corridors, his eyes fixed on Mikasa's. He felt his heart jumping from its place as soon as their eyes met. His feelings were growing stronger before he could do anything about it. She was his student, he was her teacher, it shouldn't happen but he didn't care. He wanted to tell her, to hold her, to see her smile. He trembled lightly as all these thoughts came into his mind.

"…Mikasa…" He ran slowly all the way until he reached her. He breathed slightly heavier and tried catching his breath. He hadn't ran that much in a while. He lifted slowly his eyes to fix her, he could see nothing but tears about to fall out. He didn't say anything. He stood up and held her in his arms all of a sudden. Not caring about anything around them. He was at his limit, he had to tell her.

"I love you too, Mikasa…"

The girl widened her eyes once she found herself in his arms, but she didn't really mind, at least she could lean against him for support seeing that her feet won't hold her up anymore. But then she heard him saying it…. that he loved her too, she couldn't contain the tears that started rolling down her face, her cheeks turned slightly red and she wouldn't dare to look at him straight.

"Th-This is…. so wrong… and yet.." Her arms wrapped around him to finally return his hug with a sad smile. She loved the feel he gave her, she felt so warm.. his chest was so warm just like she imagined it would be that night when she was thinking about him. She wasn't wrong about it, but then again, she never thought he'd have the same feeling for her, everyone noticed that he had his eyes on their art teacher Petra, just like everyone else had, that jealousy she felt when she saw him once talking to her, made her realize that she's actually falling for him, but she'd only lie to herself…. not anymore, she doesn't have to lie, or to hide her feelings…. not when she's in his arms, not when he told her he loved her, not ever.

He could feel it, finally, it's there, he reached it. Her heart, her body, he felt them warm and shivering against him. He felt as if she was so fragile, he couldn't tightly hold her, yet he wanted to. He wanted to hold her so tight and never let go. Once he felt her arms wrap around him he calmed down. She didn't reject him, knowing how crazy was it to hold each other in such a place. But no, she chose to hug him back, to return his feelings.

"Mikasa.." He whispered the girl's name, his head slowly tilting back to take a look at her face. She was crying. He didn't know whether he should feel happy or sad about it. He quickly took out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped gently the tears away.

"Are you okay?" He spoke in the most gentle voice he probably never thought he'd speak in. He wanted to show her how much she meant to him, not only by words, but most of all by actions.

"Mhm…. I'm just…." She had to think about the right word that would express all the mixed feelings she was having at that moment."Happy…." There she found it, she was happy, she never felt happy in so long that she forgot how it felt. She smiled, even though tears kept coming out, she smiled to show how happy she was, looking at those eyes of his, her blush darkened.

Rivaille's eyes were widening as he felt a shiver run down his spine. Did she just smile? How beautiful, how cute, how…How breath-taking. He couldn't find the right word to describe how beautiful her smile was. Her face was so cute he felt his heart thumping faster each time he looked at it.

"You're beautiful…" He said, not knowing why nor how he did it. He just had to, he won't lie no more to himself. He had to tell her everything he thought.

"….." She wasn't sure of what to say in return, not that she was never told she was beautiful, her classmate Jean who had a crush on her already told her that, however she didn't really care about it and gave him a simple "thank you." But to be told she was beautiful by the man she loved was something else, it's strange how could those words make her heart melt easily, she wasn't thinking about this being wrong anymore, she wasn't seeing him as her teacher, she wasn't looking at herself as his student, they were more than that… alot more, they loved eachother and it wasn't just in her head, it was happening, it happened. Her hand reached out and rested on his cheek softly.

"S-So are you…" Maybe it wasn't the right compliment to say, but she was honest.

Rivaille couldn't help but let out a smile. She was so honest, so forward he loved that about her. He gently put his hand on top of hers and closed slowly his eyes, enjoying the feeling. She was close to him, and she was now…His? He opened suddenly his eyes to the realization. If she loved him, and he loved her back. Does that mean she's all his now? His heart started racing again as he stared at her for a while, about to say a word when he found himself leaning forward to reach her lips for a small kiss.

Her heart was beating as if it can't beat any faster. Embarrassed, she closed her eyes and returned the kiss she always dreamed of, she can't deny that she always wondered how would his lips taste like? Would they feel soft just like they looked? She enjoyed the moment as their lips touched, it was so quick and it wasn't enough, but she had to pull back, gazing down at the ground sighing.

"Does this….. uhm…. make us…. together?" She preceded him to the question.

He looked at her and lift gently her chin, making her face him as his heart skipped a beat once again. He smiled gently at her. "Mikasa…Would you be mine?" He asked directly. He knew nothing was better than being honest with his feelings. He had asked her and his fingers couldn't help but caress her soft cheek, clearly wanting more. He wanted more of her.

"I wouldn't say no…. ever." She nodded and placed her hand over his, damn her smile is lasting longer than she thought it would, but she didn't mind, she didn't mind smiling for him, she wanted to show him that he could make her smile and feel happy.

Rivaille heard footsteps coming closer their way. He quickly held Mikasa's hand and pulled her into the closest room. It was a crowded one. He regretted right after doing it. He was squeezing against her and he was clearly making her feel uncomfortable. He avoided her gaze and looked at the door as his hands were around her body.

"Someone came that way…" He finally said to break the awkward silence. He was not sure how to react. He was too happy she was now his and in the same time he should act like an adult, who is calm, reserved and can handle situations easily. While deep inside, it was the exact opposite.

She felt quite embarrassed seeing how close they were and no space there to move. "I heard…" She mumbled quietly making sure only him could hear her. Somehow, she wasn't really bothered to be that close from him, it felt good actually seeing that she always dreamed about this happening, about holding onto him, feeling his body pressed against hers. Soon she felt her heat increasing, it was getting hot in there and all because of the small place they were trapped in, and the embarrassment.

Rivaille was wishing for the moment to last a bit longer, for the person to stay in corridor a little longer, to hold her more into his arms. He buried his face into her neck and whispered quietly to her.

"Sorry…My heart beats might be scaring you…" His heart was indeed racing, so fast it made it hard for him to breath.

His whisper made a little shiver run down her body.

"N-No, they don't." She whispered back, after all, he wasn't the only one having problems controlling his heart beats. Feeling his heavy breaths against her neck, Mikasa shivered again. It felt like a dream, a beautiful one, being in his arms like this with no space separating them from eachother, she remembered all the times she wanted to hug him whenever she saw him, and took advantage of this moment to hold onto him tighter.

"I am comfortable…" She admitted.

He could feel her warmness grow through his body as he held her tighter. He never fell for someone this deep. She was driving him insane. Each word she spoke, each movement she made. He was totally weak and useless in front of her. He smelled the nice scent in her neck, so good. He never smelled something this good. He moved gently up to her cheek and put a soft kiss on it, his hand running through her silky hair. He loved the moment and he wished it never ends.

Her blush soon faded away when she started getting used to the situation. In return, she kissed his lips lightly missing the sweet taste she felt in the first one. She didn't even care about her classes anymore, she just wanted to be with him, she always wanted to.

Rivaille felt her soft lips press against his and couldn't but respond to it. He gently caressed down her arms until reaching her hands, then crossing fingers with them as he kissed her a bit deeper. He wanted to taste more, have more of her. He loved her way too much, his feelings for her were too strong he could no longer hold them back.

She wanted the same thing… more like needed it and she didn't mind a deeper kiss. Once their fingers locked, she opened her mouth quite wider, allowing her feelings to drive her, to lead her actions and show her feelings that she's been hiding since a while now.

He could feel her burning lips against his, but he clearly wanted more, just as more as she wanted him. As he tightly gripped her hands he slid carefully his tongue in, discovering the new whole world. He reached for her tongue, and as soon as he they meet he could no longer stop. He started licked and sucking gently on her tongue, deepening the kiss even more as he could feel her shivering slightly. It felt good, way too good he didn't know what he was doing anymore.

It was all new to her, she never shared such a deep, long kiss with anyone before. Her tongue responded to his, licking and sucking. A small moan managed to escape from her lips that made her feel quite embarrassed, she had this strange feeling running through her body, a feeling she never experienced before but all she knew about it at that moment was that she wanted more, she craved him so bad and she couldn't hide it.

He didn't know what was going on anymore. Before he goes any further, he pulled softly back, taking a look at her face, making sure he wasn't pushing himself on her. She was so pretty, much prettier looking up so close. He put a soft kiss on her forehead and held her tighter in his arms.

"If only we weren't at school…." She wished as she looked up at him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "It'd be much easier…" She added and sighed.

Hesmiled gently at her. "  
We can always meet somewhere else…After school." He spoke in a gentle tone as he touched her hair softly.  
"I'd love to." She blinked a bit once noticing that he smiled, the man can actually smile huh? He always looked so grumpy when teaching them, so it was a first. "Nice smile." She pointed that out and giggled, happy to be the only one.. maybe? To see his smile.  
Rivaille kissed the girl's lips one last time before he finally let go. "It's almost the last hour anyway. How about you go get your things and wait for me outside? I'll come in a second." He looked at her as he asked.

"Mhmm!" She nodded her head and smiled, she was so excited about this.. about them, it happened so quick that it's still hard to believe, all she knew was that she's about to go with him, they're gonna be alone… and away from everyone, that's all she could ever ask for.

Rivaille opened the door as he stepped out with Mikasa in the corridor. The bell has rang and students and teachers have been fillings the place. Rivaille gave Mikasa a look, the nodded, telling her to meet him later as he patted her head gently and walked his way back to his classroom.  
Her eyes kept following him till he was out of her sight, she then looked around her for a moment and decided to hurry up and go get her stuff, she couldn't wait any longer. But she had to act normal around her friends, especially when she met Eren who seemed worried about her, she never missed her classes before so what happened this time? But Mikasa tried to change the subject, she told him that she's got something to do before she gets back home so he doesn't have to wait for her, and then she reminded him that he had a date to catch up with, which made him immediately forget about everything else. He talked to her a bit, asked her for advises and then headed off. She did the same after getting her stuff, she walked out of the school, waiting at the entrance.

Rivaille showed up as soon as she went out. He had been running the whole day and now. He had to avoid Erwin, Hanji, and Petra on his way out. Petra seemed surprised yet he didn't care. He decided he'd apologize to her later. For now, Mikasa was waiting and he shouldn't make her wait any longer. He ran back his way and reach the school entrance, he smiled as he stood in front of her. "Sorry for being late." He was strangely nervous. Was he that nervous around girls before? He didn't know. This was different. Mikasa was now…His girlfriend, and that couldn't make him any happier. "Shall we get going?"

"I see no need for waiting any longer." She simply said, obviously not wanting to waste a single second standing there, she reached her hand out and tugged on his sleeve… she slowly took his hand in hers feeling a bit shy to do it in public. "L-Let's go…." She smiled lightly at him.

Rivaille felt her soft hand in his and held it tight. He felt extremely nervous as he walked his way back with her. This felt so different from a normal day at school. He was actually with her, with the girl he dreamed of the past few days, with Mikasa. He turned his eyes to look at her, still not believing she was with him. "You look beautiful…" He whispered in the girl's ear, making sure nobody around hears.

A light blush showed on her cheeks that she soon covered with her scarf. "Thanks…." She thought she'd get used to hearing compliments from him, but apparently it'll take her quite longer. She tightened her grip on his hand and walked with him, looking around her so she'd make sure no one had their eyes on them.

~To be continued~


End file.
